Confused Feelings
by MsCashew
Summary: After bringing Doomie and Pinky together, Beetlejuice becomes confused, it felt like... Lydia was talking about themselves the whole time! Will Beetlejuice realize something that he didn't before? Is Lydia talking about her and Beej? Read on to find out.
1. Feelings and a Story

Hullo, hullo, one and all! =D It's been so long since I've written a fanfic . . . and so long since I've updated my others. ^^; Sorry, my lovelies who are reading my unfinished Harry Potter fanfics, but they won't be continued for a while more still, as I've been watching Beetlejuice a whole lot lately, and this fanfic idea popped into my head, and I felt the super strong need to write it, so here I am. =D Hopefully, I'll be able to update at least once a week (probably update with a second chapter sooner than that, though :) ), since I have quite the idea of where I'd like this story to go. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride of my first Beetlejuice fanfic.

Mostly cartoon based, but movie is mixed in there as well. I hope you enjoy.

I **DO NOT** own anything of the Beetlejuice franchise, just the idea to this story. :D

Rated **M** for later chapters, many swears flying about throughout the story as well.

* * *

It was a silent afternoon, the sun setting soon to turn that afternoon into an even more silent evening. Here he was, walking his best friend to the Nietherworld door like he's done so many times . . . Well, he wasn't walking, really, he was floating, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he kind of stared on ahead in a thoughtful expression, quite a bit different from his usual goofy smile he had when he was around his pal. His sudden change in expression, you ask? Well, it seemed to have something to do with his best friend that walked right along side of him.

He looked to his side for a quick glance at his best friend. He saw a girl. A girl with very pale skin, so pale, you'd think that she wasn't alive, which is probably apart of why she fit into his world of the dead so well. This girl also had very dark hair tied up in a high ponytail, seeming to defy gravity the way it lay. She wore dark clothes under a blood colored poncho with a spider web pattern that carelessly blew behind her in the breeze of the evening. Maybe he was looking on in more than just a glance. He felt himself smile as he was looking at his best friend.

She looked over at him, and smiled a warm smile as she noticed he was looking at her. He looked quickly away, almost embarrassed that he was caught watching her as they walked to the door that was between their worlds. Why did it feel that this door was so far away?

"Did you want to ask me something, Beej?" He smiled at that nickname she gave him.

"Well, yeah, babes. I was just thinking, what you were saying earlier . . ." He paused at thinking of how to say the rest.

"Yes, Beetlejuice?" They both had stopped a little bit a ways from the door to her bedroom, Beetlejuice's feet finally hitting the ground so he stood in front of the girl he was getting so nervous about. Why was he getting so nervous? Should he be completely honest and say what he was really thinking?

"Lyds, well . . ." He looked right at her smiling face, and blurted out, "Why did you have to go into all that lovely dovey, mushy garbage earlier? YEEECH!" He decided to act like he usually did. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a bit of a dirty look.

"Beetlejuice."

"What do you expect, babes? Romantic mumbo jumbo really isn't my thing, you know?" he said as he turned into a big heart, a big 'NO' and cross flashing on him, "By the way," He pauses a sec as he turned back into his normal ghoulish self, "Why were you going on about how love can concur anything when you were trying to get Doomie and Pinkie together? Do you really believe in that? Do you really think . . . That even people from complete opposite worlds can come together like that?" He added that last part a bit quietly, looking away from his best friend for a second.

"Well, yes, I really think so. It doesn't matter what kind of background you're from, as long as you love one another and are ready to fight for that love, you know?" She looked at him with a smile on her face, that usual, friendly, warm smile that only she gave him, a smile that made him think a little bit too much, that made him a tad confused of the thoughts that he really shouldn't be thinking about his friend.

Without really knowing, they had started walking again, as they had reached the door at the end of what she had to say about love concurring all. She gave him another smile, and like every night after they reached the door, she did a little hop toward him, embracing his midsection in a tight hug. He felt like he could blush at that very moment with talking about love just seconds before. He felt like he was in fact . . . But instead, he just reached out, pulling her a bit more closely, hugging her a little less tight than she was with him, smiling at her embrace.

"Thanks for the day of fun, BJ. I'm so glad that everything worked out with Doomie and Pinkie. . . Aren't you?" She looked up at him with a bit of a grin, Beetlejuice grinning right back with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, babes, ecstatic." He said a teeny bit sarcastically as she giggled, letting go of her specter pal, Beetlejuice really not wanting to end the hug, "I'm not . . . Unhappy at how things turned out, okay?" He snorted quickly after, Lydia giggling a bit more, opening the door that hung in mid air.

"Okay, Beetlejuice, I understand," she said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow. Treat Doomie and Pinkie _nicely_, okay?" She said as she started walking through the door, across the threshold, holding the door open as she was saying her goodbyes to Beetlejuice.

"Yeah, yeah. Cross my heart and hope to live." He said with a bit of a roll with his eyes, giving Lydia a smile after.

"Alright, Beej, again, see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight." And with that, the door was closed, leaving Beetlejuice with some jumbled, confused thoughts about his closest friend as he started to float back to his home, giving the door to Lydia's world a few glances along the way as that quiet afternoon finally sauntered into the quiet evening.

* * *

Later that night, Beetlejuice sat on the misshapen couch, watching one of his favorite movies, "House on Haunted Mildew", a bowl of popcorn with mucus butter in his lap that was still steaming hot with the slimy muck. But he really wasn't paying attention, nor was there any popcorn missing from the dilapidated bowl. He just sat there, kind of staring off into space.

"Why was she going on about love? She's never like that." he started talking to himself as the movie rolled on in front of him, "Why was she trying to convince me that Doomie and Pinky were meant to be? . . . Why is it making me feel so . . . Weird?" He kept talking to himself, a hand going through his hair, setting the popcorn to his side, leaning down, putting his elbows on his knees, putting his chin in his hands.

"Isn't 'weird' usually a good thing to call oneself? Hmm . . ." He just kept thinking out loud, leaning back, now putting his hands behind his head, stretching a little bit as he kept on thinking, closing his eyes for a second as he thought.

Soon, he heard bones rattling off in the distance, a jaunty little French song accompanying that rattling, getting closer and closer. He knew right away that it must be his housemate, Jacques.

"What can I do to old bone breath?" He smiled as he thought of it, but really . . . He couldn't think of anything to do. All he did was go back to thinking of the past couple days events. Eventually not being able to think of anything else but his friend, he snapped his fingers, a lit cigarette popping into his hand. He never smoked in front of Lydia. She didn't much care for the smoke, and he didn't want her having anymore of the stuff in her lungs, seeing as how Delia was a smoker too. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a terribly long drag, taking more than half the cigarette. He released the smoke in one long sigh, slumping a little bit more into the couch, running that hand through his hair again as the cigarette hung from his lip. Another pop later, and an ashtray appeared on the coffee table. Snuffing the butt out in the newly appeared tray, another cigarette popped into his mouth simultaneously, taking another drag, leaning back more as his thoughts kept going on. So much so, that he didn't hear Jacques come in.

"Ah, Bee-atlejuice! Isn't it a lovely night out? Ze stars! Zhey are so bright tonight, oui?" The French skeleton smiled at him, still jogging in place as he shared this wonderful news with Beetlejuice.

"Wouldn't know, Frenchy, been inside since the early evening." He said, not even looking at his skeletal housemate, still kind of staring off into space.

"Vous should go outside for a while, non? . . . And vous know, vous really shouldn't be smoking, c'est bad for your health! Can I not make myself anymore clear?"

"You know, Jacques, I would take that into consideration if I wasn't, oh, I don't know . . . If I wasn't already **dead**!" He said, finally looking at Jacques, shouting heatedly his response, the cigarette falling to the floor as he yelled, not noticing that it had. Jacques just kind of stared dumbfounded at Beetlejuice, not really being yelled at before like that from him. Sure, Beetlejuice had yelled at him plenty of times, but never with that kind of ferocity behind his words.

"Bee-atlejuice . . . Vhat is wrong, mon ami?" He walked around the couch, sitting down gently on the end, seeing if Beetlejuice would talk to him. Beetlejuice looked at him a bit skeptically at first. Sighing, he slumped back again, stomping the cig out on the floor with his boot clad foot, another lit cig popping into his mouth out of nowhere once again. He looked at the skeleton sitting on the other side of the couch, a pack of smokes appearing in his hand, holding them out to his acquaintance.

"Cigarette?" He asked in a low voice, staring in front of him again. Jacques just kind of stared at the pack, taking one out of sheer politeness with the way Beetlejuice was acting. He put it between his bone bleached teeth, Beetlejuice zapping it lit with his finger, both not really sure how a skeleton could puff on a cigarette without lungs. But bless him, he tried his hardest, and it somewhat worked, God only knowing how it did.

"So . . . What is wrong, Bee-attlejuice? Vous know I will listen." He asked calmly, slowly, not wanting to step on anymore toes about Beetlejuice's problems. The ghost with the most sighed again, leaning forward, flicking the ash of the cig into the tray, taking another puff after as he leaned back once more.

"You know . . . I really don't know, Jacques. I'm just kinda confused in my head lately, I s'pose. Especially the last couple of days," He pauses for a second, taking another puff as he thought of how to continue, "Let me ask you something, Bonesy," He didn't wait for him to answer before he delved into his question, "Have you ever, you know . . . Liked someone? And I mean, _really liked_ someone, not just as a friend?" Jacques smiled at him, Beetlejuice not seeing it as he was still staring off in front of him. So, it was about a woman, huh?

"Well . . . Not really in ze Neizherworld. Sure I've had some interests here and zhere, but nozhing serious. But," He started, Beetlejuice's ears perking right up, literally growing to the size of a dinner plate as he listened, "When I was alive . . . Now zhat's a different story," he sighed in reminiscence, Beetlejuice looking over at a smiling skeleton who seemed to be lost in memory now, "I don't remember much, but . . . She was my every zhing. We were togezher for a long while, her and me, falling madly in amour wizh one anozher. . . As I said, I don't remember much, as it was so long ago, but, one account, I remember perfectly. Her fazher didn't care much for moi, and he didn't want her seeing moi again, so, she snuck away one night and met me under ze Eiffel Tower," He smiled bigger than Beetlejuice had ever seen him smile, "We ran to eachozher when we spotted one anozher. We embraced tightly, and in a mad rush of amour, I kissed her so deeply, and so passionately; it felt like rockets were shootzing up and into ze air! We spent half the night there, holding one anozher, talking about our future, feeling like we'd be togezher for a long, long time if not forever. Ah, jolis souvenirs." He took a puff of his cigarette, blowing it out slowly, a mournful frown slowly making his way to his face as he puffed out the smoke, snubbing out the butt in the ashtray as he continued, "Her fazher soon found out, zhough, of her sneaking out. He sent her away to live wizh her aunt. I never saw her again, and I was never able to find her here in ze Neizherworld when I came here. Hopefully, she's somewhere nice, non?" He looked at Beetlejuice finally, finding a confused, slightly irritated specter staring back at him.

"So . . .," Beetlejuice started, placing his chin in the palm of his hand, still staring at Jacques, "You're saying that you did love someone, right?"

"Oui!" Jacques retorted happily, smiling at the ghoul, thinking he was reaching him.

"And this love of yours, she was kind of the opposite of you, which I'm guessing is because her daddy was high in society or something, right?"

"Oui! Somezhing like that. I was just a waiter at mon parents café. He didn't zhink I was good enough for his daughter."

"And even though you truly loved one another, you were split up after your rendezvous because daddy didn't like it, hmm?"

"Oui. . ."

"So, you're saying even when you're truly in love, you're just going to be split up and heart broken in the end if you're not from the same kind of world. I get it. Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic." He took a fuming puff at his cigarette, still not really knowing why he had such confusing thoughts, not really knowing why he felt so hurt after hearing Jacques story.

"Non! Non, non, non, Bee-atlejuice! If vous have feelings for someone, go for it! Vous never know what will happen. If vous amour someone, Bee-atlejuice, vous must dive into it wizh ze blind faith and try wizh all your heart to make it work!" he finished his passionate speech, leaving Beetlejuice kind of speechless, a thoughtful expression coming to his face as he took a slow puff of his cig.

"So, Bee-atlejuice," Jacques started, feeling bold, taking another cigarette out of the pack Beetlejuice had, putting it between his teeth once more, Beetlejuice just giving him a bit of a look, but lighting it for him with a zap of his finger anyway, "Who is zhis mystery woman zhat, how do vous say, vous are pining for?"

Beetlejuice's thoughts were still jumbled and rolling about in his head, still so confused about what he was feeling, about what Lydia was talking about, how she was saying it to him, how it felt like . . . How it felt like . . . How it felt like the whole time she was talking about him and her, Beetlejuice and Lydia, Beej and Lyds, BJ and Babes. Could he have had it all wrong and she really was just going on about Doomie and Pinky? Could it have been that they had been the couple from completely different worlds and not him and his best friend she was talking about? Was he making something out of nothing and just mistaking her words for something more than just a pair of cars? Even so, if it was just cars she was talking about . . . Then why did her words strike such a chord within him?

"You know, Bone-head," he put out another butt of the cigarette in the ashtray for about the seventh time that night, lighting another one right away, not smoking like this for quite sometime, taking about the fiftieth drag that night. He looked at Jacques, shaking his head a tad, sighing out his smoke once again, "I'm not really sure." With that, the two sat in silence for a while, almost smoking the whole pack of smokes gone, the majority smoked by Beetlejuice, of course, still trying to piece the chaos of his thoughts that were jumbled up in his mind.

* * *

And there you have the first chapter. =D Poor Beetlejuice, starting to get confused about his feelings toward Lydia. What will he do? And Jacques having a love when he was alive? And Beetlejuice so confused he'd open up to Jacques? I hardly saw it coming, and I wrote it. D: :D But yeah. Does anyone remember the episode where Doomie fell in love with Pinky, the mayors convertible? And Lydia kept going on about love? Well, that's where I got the idea for this fanfic. =D And just because I think they'd be cute together. Hee. And I really tried to get Jacques french accent across, I hope it did and it doesn't just seem like gibberish. D= Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, folks, and hope you keep on reading as I continue. Until then, so long for now.


	2. Recognition

Hullo, my little boils and ghouls. :D I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get what I had up, and I think it's a good little chapter, even if it's a teeny bit short. :) So please, enjoy this new chapter of "Confused Feelings" =D

* * *

It had been about an hour since Jacques had told Beetlejuice about his lost love. Since then, Jacques had gone to bed, saying he was tired and had to get up quite early in the morning for a jog. Beetlejuice thought differently and that all the smoke had gotten to him and made the skeleton sick, as his cheek bones looked oddly green when he noticeably stumbled to his room, making Beetlejuice chuckle to himself.

Now the spectacular specter sat outside in quite the dilapidated lawn bench rocker, under those bright stars Jacques had gone on so much about, the embers on the end of his cig showing so brightly in the night. It flashed slightly as he inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out of his nose a few seconds later, his hand fiddling with the twisted violet colored arm of the rocker bench, his other arm spread out on the back of the dull lime rind color cushions, rocking himself on the bench without really even knowing he was doing so.

"Do I really like Lyds more than just a friend?" It just popped out of his mouth as he was trying to think if he was ready to analyze the question and his feelings. He jumped a tad bit, giving his face a quick slap, shocked a bit that he had heard his voice asking that question, "Whoa, where'd that come from? Am I really ready to think this through?" he thought for a few seconds, contemplating what he was getting himself into by going into these thoughts of his best pal.

"So . . . Do I?" He answered by asking it again, leaning back, slowly rocking, taking another puff of his cigarette, blowing it out at such a leisurely pace. But abruptly, he slapped his face again, a livid expression forming on his face as he tossed the cigarette on the ground, stomping it roughly, the look turning more sour on his face by the second.

"What the hell am I saying? How could I like Lyds more than a friend? Especially when anything love related just drives me up the wall." as he said this, he appeared in a little black and white striped car, smaller than a go-kart, literally driving up the side of the roadhouse wall, and back down again, landing in the rocker, the car driving off itself, disappearing with a 'pop' sound.

His sour face soon turned into a thoughtful expression, leaning forward, placing his chin in his hand again as he kept thinking about Lydia, "But . . . She's gotten me to do things I never would have done before I met her. Maybe . . . I could think about," he stopped a second, gulping hard, "Love kind of things." he groans, leaning back, putting his hands over his pale, lightly purple tinted face, those hands running kind of roughly through his dirty blonde shoulder length hair, a few insects and unrecognizable objects falling about as his hands went through. His thoughts wandered to all those times of being together with Lydia. How many times he had helped her in her life, like with Spooky Tree, or her haunted house for her school's carnival, he had never helped anyone like that before . . . Though, she had probably helped him even more so when it came to getting out of trouble. Like with his neighbors, the ghouls and monsters of the Neitherworld, not to mention, all those times she had helped him escape sandworms. How many times had be played 'Mr. Beetleman'? . . . How many times had he transformed himself into Betty Juice just so he could hang out with Lydia? How many times did he have the gull to transform himself into an actual family member just to spend a little while more with his close friend? How many times did he not want her to go home?

"Way too many times to count." he answered to himself softly, "How could I like Lyds more than what we have now? . . . Though," he sighed softly, his hands fiddling with his tie as he kept thinking out loud to himself, "That small incident a little over a year ago happened," he couldn't bring himself to say that he almost married Lydia, it was one of the only things that he thought was wrong of him to do. After thinking it over, of course, "But come on, I was desperate! I wanted out," He didn't exactly know who he was trying to get to believe him, as the streets by the roadhouse were always so quiet. Maybe he was trying to convince himself, "What does it matter now, though? I go out into the living world pretty much everyday . . . Thanks to Lyds, I get to hang out there, and I get to hang out with a girl that understands me," he pauses a second, his hands going under his chin, holding his head up, a smile coming to his pale face as his mind really started to think about everything, "Who really understands me, and accepts all my grossness and quirks as they are. . . Not to mention, she wanted to apologize herself for when she didn't . . . "_stay_" with me. What kind of girl does that?" He sighed a little sigh, running his red tipped fingers through his hair once again, looking down at the ground, not noticing a beetle wandering on by as he was so deep in thought.

"So," He breathed in deeply, letting it out unhurriedly, biting his lip in thought, "Maybe . . . I do like Lyds more than a friend," if it could, his heart would be beating faster than it ever had, "Maybe not_ love_, but I do have an attraction towards her." he snorted a little bit, not fully wanting to acknowledge all of his feelings at once.

"But how could I like her like that? She's so young, I mean, she's only fourteen, almost fifteen, she's only a kid." he shuddered the tiniest bit, feeling disgusting, and not his 'good' kind of disgusting either, "I may be a pervert, but I'm not that bad." he snorted again, a new lit cigarette popped into his mouth after, drawing in the smoke deep within himself, blowing it out so very slowly as he stared off down the street.

"Why couldn't Lydia be a few years older? I wouldn't feel so much like a pervert then," he tilted his head to the side as he thought about it, the lit cig hanging from his lip, seeming to forget that he had it. . . Could he wait a few years? Suddenly, his head popped into a light bulb, his green teeth showing hugely as his light bulb head grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll wait a few years, yeah, that's what I'll do. Wait until she's an adult and explain how I feel then. Then," He kept going on, his light bulb head turning back into his normal one, "If these feelings are nothing but my imagination, I'll have nothing to worry about!" He started cackling, the cigarette falling from his mouth and onto the ground, cackling even more. They soon died down as he slumped back into the bench rocker, a smile on his lips as he thought his plan was pure genius. That triumphant smile soon turned into a bit of a worrying frown though as he instinctively snuffed out the cig on the ground with his boot clad foot.

"Can I wait a few years, is the question here." He asked himself, putting his hands behind his head. That frown disappeared just as quickly as it had come, though, Beetlejuice cackling softly to himself, "What's a few years to a dead man?" He cackled a little more, trying not to think of anything else as he sat there, staring off onto the long road before him, not being able to help but let a little thought here and there sneak into his head.

* * *

So, maybe the movie aspect will be in here a teeny bit more than what I first planned. Goodness gracious me. D: :D I'm changing the movie aspect a little bit though when I get a bit more into it, because I can, you can do anything in fanfiction. :D lmao Hope you liked this chapter, kiddies, bye bye for now. :D


End file.
